monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyrmlad
When the dragons created an alliance and Drakor was excluded from it, he swore to make them regret leaving him out. His plan was to do it on his own but realistically, in a 1 vs 5 war, he didn’t stand a chance, so he had to bring in back up, an attacker like himself, but a Light one: Wyrmlad! Role: Attacker/Supporter __TOC__ Overview Wyrmlad is like a support version of Drakor, with a diverse moveset and lots of good positive status effects to help your team. He's also Pierceid's nemesis and nightmare. Pros: * Amazing trait * Decent stats * Tons of status effects moves * Has a Dark skill as a Light monster *Has a Resurrection skill that gives Regeneration, Evasion, and Positive Effect Protection ''to an ally. *Many support moves *Is currently in 4 books: Dragon, Good Legions, Winter, and Elite *50% team AoE heal with single Stun on one ally. The single Stun can be used on self, negating the Stun due to his trait. '''Cons:' * Very hard to obtain (Unable to request for his cells) * You need to rank him up to get his best skills * 4-Slot Syndrome (too many good skills to choose from) Recommended Moveset Light of the Knight (Support + Attacker) (Unranked) * Never Liked You / We're Dragon Slayers! (Never for Stun to one ally + 50% team heal, 23s, 2 CD) / (Slayers for 40 Light dmg + self 2-turn Evasion + Extra turn, 26s, 3 CD) * Restore the Dream / Masterwork Armor (Dream for Team NER + Regeneration + Precision, 30s, 2 CD) / (Armor for AoE Total Damage Reduction + self Skill Mirror, 25s, 2 CD) * Drakor Union (AoE 30 Light dmg + Sunburn + Team 25% Shield, 25s, 2 CD) * Righteous Evil (AoE 40 Dark dmg + Curse + Sunburn, 27s, 2 CD) Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed Revenge For Drakor (Ranked) * How to Kill Your Dragon (40 Special dmg + Self Dragon Hater + self PER + Extra turn, 23s, 3 CD) * Dwin Ddraig Wen (60 Light dmg + PER + Sunburn, 26s, 2 CD) * Despicable Beings! (35 Special damage + AoE PER + Major Damage Reduction + Positive Effect Block, 40s, 3 CD * St George's Apprentice (Resurrect one ally with 1% life + Evasion + Regeneration + PER Block to that ally, 23s, 3 CD) Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Speed/1 Life Failure is not an Option (Attacker) * Righteous Evil * Dwin Ddraig Wen * How to Kill Your Dragon * We're Dragon Slayers / Masterwork Armor Recommended Runes:' 2 Strength, 1 Speed/1 Life; 3 Speed; 1 Strength, 2 Speed' Counters *Since Wyrmlad is a Light monster, he is weak to Metal monsters. A good Metal attacker such as Makugan can counter him. *With his Area Dodge trait making him immune to all AoE attacks, using single-target heavy-hitting moves will take him down easily. *His Celestial trait makes him immune to Stun, MegaStun, and Bleeding. Using monsters with Possession or Freeze could turn the battle to your favour. Book Analysis Winter * Viability Rank: 10/10 * Effectiveness: 9.5/10 * Comparison To Competition: 10/10 OVERALL RANKING: 9.8/10 Pretty much does everything that monsters like Frosilka do but also applies deadly tortures, can resurrect and is very solid and versatile. He does everything nearly better than any other monster in this book. Category:Light monsters Category:Celestial Category:Area Dodge Category:Elite Category:Dragon book Category:Good Legions book Category:Lida book Category:Weodmonath book Category:Winter Book Category:Causes Curse Category:Cause Sunburn Category:PER Users Category:Supporter Category:Attacker Category:Evasion